The present invention relates to an universal electric adapter, and more particularly to such a universal electric adapter, which comprises a plug member at one side adapted for connection to any of a variety of electric sockets, and a face panel at an opposite side adapted for receiving any of a variety of electric plugs.
FIG. 22 shows an electric adapter according to the prior art. This structure of electric adapter comprises a casing 6, a set of metal contact plates 613 respectively installed in the back side of the casing 6, a plug member 62 covered on the back side of the casing 6, the plug member 62 having a set of metal prongs 621 respectively disposed in contact with the metal contact plates 613, a grounding frame 612 and two metal contact frames 611 respectively installed in the front side of the casing 6 and disposed in contact with the metal contact plates 613, and a socket member 61 covered on the front side of the casing 6 and adapted to receive an electric plug. This structure of electric adapter has numerous drawbacks including (1) complicated structure with numerous component parts; (2) high manufacturing cost; (3) possible contact failure between the metal contact plates and the metal contact frames/grounding frame, and (4) not suitable for use with an electric socket of German or French specification. FIG. 23 shows another structure of universal electric adapter according to the prior art. This structure of electric adapter comprises a casing 6 having an electric socket (not shown) at the front side thereof, and an electric plug 614 of German specification fastened to the backside 615 thereof. This design is expensive, and requires much installation space.